Ash X Delia: Ash's Biggest Surprise
by Poke456
Summary: Ash after his gym battle with Clemont receives a big surprise from his mother who came from Pallet Town to see him!
Delia who missed her son very much, traveled to Lumiose City to wait for him! Once there she checked herself into a hotel room and waited for Ash to return. After his gym battle with Clemont, Ash was about to take a snooze in Clemont's home when suddenly he was abducted by a mysterious person! Ash tries his hardest to get out but the bag was too tight then the mysterious person dragged Ash into that person's room. Once there Ash was released from sack saying, "All right what's going on?" The mysterious person said, "You mean you haven't figured it out sweetie?" Ash says, "That voice!" Delia took off the outfit and said, "Surprise!" Ash says, "Mom!" Delia ran over and hugged her son saying, "Oh yes I got you good sweetie!" Ash hugged back and said, "Yeah you sure did! But why are you here in Kalos?" Delia says, "Because honey I missed you I figure I thought I surprise you by having a one on one with you." Ash says, "And this was your solution?" Delia says, "Yeah sorry I freaked you out!" Ash says, "Aw it's okay mom." Delia says, "Hope you haven't eaten yet because I prepared all your favorite foods ready for you!" Ash says, "Wow thanks mom!" Ash and Delia then settled in her hotel room having nice quiet dinner together! A few mintues later Ash was full and said, "Wow thanks mom that hit the spot!" Delia says, "Aw it's my pleasure sweetie!" Ash says, "I don't get it why you wanted to be just the two of us tonight?" Delia says, "Because of what's coming up next!" Delia walks right up and says, "I hope you save room for dessert!" Ash says, "Oh really what's for dessert?" Delia sat right on Ash's chair with her feet double-crossed her hands on Ash's face with both of them blushing with her saying, "Me!" Delia kissed Ash on the lips causing Ash a bit of panic! The kiss was off and Ash says, "Whoa whoa whoa what's going on?" Delia says, "Well I just thought you and I could be oh forget it!" Delia ran outta her room with Ash saying, "Mom wait!" Delia says, "I can't believe I kissed my own son have I officially gone senile!" Ash ran after her mother looking for her all over the city then all of a sudden he found her right near the harbor. Ash says, "Mom please?" Delia says, "Ash please I don't wanna talk about this just please leave me alone!" Ash says, "But mom!" Ash grabs his mother and she struggles to get outta there but then the wind blew Ash's hat off and knocked them both into the water. Ash says, "Please you gotta listen to me okay?" Delia blushed and said, "Okay!" Ash and Delia got outta the water with their clothes soak in wet! Ash and Delia headed right towards the bottom of the harbor and took their clothes off and huddle each other for warmth. Ash says, "Now why did you go and run off like that?" Delia says, "It's just when I started to kiss you back in the hotel I can tell you were really freaking out I just wanted to please you that's all!" Ash says, "I was shocked because I never thought that my own mother would kiss me like that!" Delia cried and said, "I'm so sorry Ashy!" Ash says, "It's okay mom and to be honest I kinda of liked it!" Delia says, "You mean you liked the kiss?" Ash blushed and said, "Well it's just when you kissed me I felt like my dreams have actually come true all together I don't know if it's right or wrong but you're my perfect dream girl!" Ash held onto Delia's face making her blush and she says, "Oh Ashy shall we?" Ash says, "Yes Yes!" Delia and Ash puckered their lips and kiss each other on the lips then Ash pushed his mother over then kissed her neck and that made her ticklish then she licked her boobs making her purr with excitement! Ash then stick his mouth into Delia's vagina and she exploded her pee right into there! Delia then took off her ribbon in her hair and let her hair down. Ash says, "Wow!" Delia says, "Well it's only fitting you get to see your mother/girlfriend all out!" Delia then kissed her son's neck multiple times and tickled his stomach and feet! She then stuck her mouth into Ash's toes making him so turned on that finally his pee was ready so Delia stuck her vagina in Ash's penis and finally boom! Ash says, "Wow that was amazing!" Delia says, "You bet it is!" Ash says, "Still you don't think anyone will find out what happened don't you?" Delia began to hug Ash and said, "Oh Ashy don't worry it'll just be between us!" Ash says, "Really?" Delia says, "Yeah and don't you worry I know this maybe new to you but one day you'll get use to it!" Ash says, "Well I better get going my friends are probably wondering where I am!" Ash and Delia got back into their clothes and Delia says, "Yes you better get going but don't you have enough time to say good-bye to me?" Ash says, "I will I promise!" Ash and Delia hug each other and Delia then kissed Ash on the lips one more time. The kiss was off and Ash says, "Wow what a way to say good-bye!" Delia says, "When you get back home they'll be more where that came from!" Ash and Delia parted ways as Ash heads back to Clemont's house with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie wondering where he went! He told them that he had to step out for a while but they're getting suspicious at him! The next morning Delia checked outta her hotel and snuck into Clemont's home while Ash was out back. Ash quietly said, "Mom what are you doing here?" Delia quietly said, "I know but Ash I had to come down here to see you one more time before I go!" Ash and Delia hugged each other and she whispered in his ear saying, "Please come back to me!" Ash whispered in her ear saying, "I always will!" Delia and Ash blush and started to pucker their lips towards each other when suddenly Delia hears the alarm and says, "Oh oopsies I guess that's my ride back to Pallet Town see you sweetie!" Ash blushed and said, "Yeah see you!" Delia heads back to Pallet Town hoping someday she and Ash will continue where they left off while Ash continues his journey with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie hoping to come back to his mother/girlfriend as a Pokémon Master!


End file.
